User talk:Steve/archive 1
IF YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT MY 3RD SIG! PLZ DON'T POST IT HERE! DONT, PHENAXKIAN, AND GODLIEST ALREADY TOLD ME AND I CHANGED IT YESTERDAY! Ace(LVPoW) 14:23, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Make a user page!!!!! and welcome. - Jak123X 21:26, 17 October 2007 (CEST) Comment on this page, and btw, thanks for userbox ideas, Jak.Ace 03:18, 20 October 2007 (CEST) no problem. - Jak123X 18:54, 21 October 2007 (CEST) Nice userboxes, although some aren't really userboxes.. :p [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 04:15, 23 November 2007 (CET) I got bored.Ace 04:17, 23 November 2007 (CET) Those are like...the best userboxes ever.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 04:25, 23 November 2007 (CET) oshi lol. I always thought that was a red cape for the spike trap icon. /failure 68.35.91.2 05:02, 5 December 2007 (CET) lol. looked like a foot to me Ace 02:29, 7 December 2007 (CET) On my build Vengeful Smiter, you voted high, but your explanation is wrong. Wep of Remedy + other rit heals are great to play a support build in RA.- Jak123X 04:57, 7 December 2007 (CET) lol ty, i had been working on this build for over a 6 months now and have used it in just about every single PvE instance possible and had nothing but compliments on it. i figured i would post it on the site since it had worked so well even though it isnt the exact same build i run. i figured it would have a better shot as N/any. i first tried it out in Lab Space quest and was able to single handedly take out golems, and then in the HM ooze pit dungeon was able to kill all the spawns from the prismatic oozes while my party was still rezzing everyone else up =)Jarad the Devarkin 23:42, 23 July 2008 (EDT) Deathway Comments? Your Build Is now at Build:Team - SF Spike as per PvXwiki:Editing Builds. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:44, 8 April 2008 (EDT) Sigs test [[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 19:58, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Change it from subst:User:Ace/Signature to '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:35, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :: ty wizardboy[[User:Ace|Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 22:46, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::I don't think you're allowed to have the tags in there (see the relevant section of our signature policy). They make the text, well, big and it makes the pacing between lines a little weird (see how there's a bigger gap from my comment to yours than there is from your comment to mine?) '''¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 17:55, 21 April 2008 (EDT) [[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 23:10, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Like this? Second sig [[User:Ace|'ACE']] [[User talk:Ace|'LVPoW']](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 23:19, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Redo. [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)]] 23:26, 26 May 2008 (EDT) Third sig Caboose(Talk) 14:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :I don't know if it is allowed to have a pic that "moves", then again I don't know wiki rules. BTW: Thanks again for the help on my sig yesterday :) Kongtorp 17:51, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::yw. and i don't think it says anything about moving pics. if there is, i'll just reupload a non-moving pic. Caboose(Talk) 17:53, 16 July 2008 (EDT) # '''Close the first tag # Your signature must resemble to your username as per PvX:SIGN # Animated signatures are not allowed as per PvX:SIGN Please change your signature accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::Changed it. Ace(Talk) 18:10, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you. I think you can shorten the code like this: Ace(Talk). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:12, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::ty. Can I still use the animated pic on my userpage? Ace(Talk) 18:15, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Sure, as long as it's not part of your signature. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:16, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Signature version 3.4 Ace(LVPoW) 15:21, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Signature version 3.5 Ace(LVPoW) 15:32, 17 July 2008 (EDT) Signature version 4.0 Ace(LVPoW) 14:38, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Other Tag There is no need for "Template:" before. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:44, 10 May 2008 (EDT) My bad [[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 16:48, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ... urar noob, I haet u. --[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 10:24, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Just cuz u reverted my Devastating HB build doesn't give you the right to vandalize my userpage and remove the link. Do it again and I'm going to report you for vandalism.[[User:Ace|Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 11:42, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :arghhhh Im so scared... not... stop phailing, you can '''not' get any credit for your dev hammer, because people would look at its current version and think that you did it, think that urar good, but in reality you phail at the game and what you originally submitted was a peace of failure. Also I did not vandalize you page noob, I removed the link to avoid confusion, as I have said already, you cant get any credit for being a noob. oh, you gave a link to your phailure... ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:16, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Wow, credit for making a slight change to a bar that's been meta for the last 3 years. Are you serious? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:18, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :A person who submitted this getting credit is unfair. ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 12:21, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::No. I don't care about the bar. What I do care is my userpage. Btw, it's a good build. What makes you think that it's crap? I use it for low-rank HB farming.[[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 12:41, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :If you cant understand why the build you posted is crap you are bad and wont understand it even if I explain it to you, so i wont bother, also, loll @ "''low rank HB farming". ----[[User:Super Igor|'Super Igor']] 16:07, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::If you're saying my build is crap, then explain to me why it actually works in HB?[[User:Ace|''Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 16:12, 11 May 2008 (EDT) About 22th vs 22nd I rewrote the tag from an earlier wave so that's why it's 'th', but go on and change it all if you have too much time on your hand.. :P '~ ĐONT TALK' 12:35, 26 May 2008 (EDT) :When you're bored, you start noticing these things. [[User:Ace|Ace]](Least Visited Page on Wiki) 13:51, 26 May 2008 (EDT) ::Overkill. You're basically clogging up recent changes with a billion unnecessary changes. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:00, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::Add Category tags or something instead. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:01, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::I really have nothing else to do. How do I add Category tags? [[User:Ace|'Ace']] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)]] 11:02, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Type Category: anywhere on the page; preferrably on the bottom. If you want to add the page to Category:All working PvP builds, for whatever reason, type Category:All working PvP builds. Capitalisation is very important... --84.24.206.123 14:21, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::thnx. [[User:Ace|'''Ace]] [[User talk:Ace|'(LVPoW)']] 14:27, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You mainly add them to Category:Multi-campaign builds or Category:Faction builds and so on. The best way to do it is since you then don't need to write the page name in. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:19, 28 June 2008 (EDT) lol 8th grade fail Antiarchangel TROLL 22:17, 30 May 2008 (EDT) Your template was moved to User:Ace/Template:I'm watching you!. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:25, 28 June 2008 (EDT) Your signature has to indicate your user name in some way; and gifs aren't allowed to have. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:21, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :changed it yesterday. Ace(LVPoW) 14:22, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ah kay. Sorry I've not been around for two days, and since I saw no mentions about it on the talk page I assumed it remained the same :) Also: add this to your user page: [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:39, 17 July 2008 (EDT) :::its cool, but what i posted was a warning to anyone else. Ace(LVPoW) 14:43, 17 July 2008 (EDT) ::::In my defence i removed it as soon as i posted it.....i was gona point out you can't have it as caboose (as awsome sauce as he is), because i saw you post on the AN about something, i posted then i looked futher down the convo on the AN and noticed you'd changed it anyway XD, hence the removal of said comment. ~PheNaxKian (T/ ) 13:14, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :::::That was a warning for any more ppl that are telling me to change my sig, not including you, dont and god. Ace(LVPoW) 14:50, 20 July 2008 (EDT) Still open are spots for the pvx guild still open... i wouldnt mind learning. gogogo my talk :) kthxbai Mg 19:39, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :they're still open. talk to skakid or frosty or GoD. Ace(LVPoW) 23:19, 4 August 2008 (EDT) :: Thanks alot :) Mg 09:31, 5 August 2008 (EDT) where r linez on titel? Sigsicle is freaking huge. >3 lines of code on 800*600 (in fact, it's 4 lines of code on 1024*768 O_o"") = a violation of PvX:SING. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:20, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :Dont said it was fine earlier. Removed the No U tag off anyway. Ace(LVPoW) 11:23, 5 August 2008 (EDT) O_O there are 13 aces, including me on pvx. Ace(LVPoW) 00:33, 13 August 2008 (EDT)